Just One Dance
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: [Naruto U. x Hinata H./Lemon/Oneshot] Hinata likes to dance. Naruto likes to watch. That is until Kiba coerces him to join her. [Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content and Language]


**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto S. This is for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _It has been brought to my attention that I got carried away with this fiction; the first time around. (:() So I have made a few adjustments to tone down the flames. Hopefully, it will still have the flair it had before. Feel free to leave a review as always, blades and knives are welcome. If not, I will just remove the Lemon altogether, it's the only thing I can think of that would go that far now. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

Side Note: Now for this particular fiction, I have the characters set at drinking age. This is because there is _some_ alcohol use in this fiction. Let's also assume Naruto _can't_ dance.

Just One Dance

Hinata Hyuga loved to dance; she esteemed to go out and party on the dance floor. When she danced nothing existed it was just her and the music. When her body moved with the sound of the music around her; she would get lost in it and stay there for hours. It was a great way for to relieve stress and being a Hyuga it was a great way to train.

Naruto would love to go out and just watch as she lost herself in the beat. Whenever she danced; he found her to be the most gorgeous and sexiest woman in all existence. Her beauty flourished when she trapped herself in her little musical haven. Sad part was she had no idea about just how hot she was on that floor to him. For once, he was the shy one; he could not speak to her at all. When she danced he felt inferior to her beauty; she was just that amazing. Naruto would simply sit there down a few drinks and just watch her. He never got bored of it; the fun she was having always seemed to rub off on him. It was as if he were there with her.

He could sit there for days and admire the way her body reacted to the music. The way her arms moved up and down her body. Those arms; he enjoyed watching as they spun with her. Her body the way it would bend with those incredible Hyuga curves. His cheeks would get all red just watching wishing he were that flexible. Whenever she shook her hips; it was like torture. Most importantly, there were her legs; those legs that nailed every step; every spin in perfect motion.

The two of them have been dating for awhile. Most couples were intimate by now but he just couldn't do it. He was really trying but whenever they got in bed. He would remember that this was Hinata; the most innocent, the sweetest, and most pure girl he knew. It would be like taking advantage of her; he couldn't do it. His hormones would shut down; it was over from there. Believe it.

The only time; he was able to view her differently was when she danced. That Hinata was hot, sexy, and gorgeous. She really put him in the mood. If only there were a way to combine this Hinata with the other Hinata that he loved so much. He loved them both together they were perfection. If only there were a way, he sulked taking a sip of his Saki.

"Hey Uzumaki," Kiba yelled over the loud music. "You should join her," The Inuzuka took a huge drink of his Saki. Naruto eyes looked at him as he was the craziest person he had ever met. This had to be the worst idea ever thought up; leave it to Kiba. Him; dance; yeah that would be like trying to dance with a fish trapped in the desert. At least the fish would be able to flop around frantically. "What are you chicken?" His tone shifted to a childish teasing voice that irritated the hell out of him.

"No," Naruto retorted. He wasn't afraid; he wasn't, Naruto feared nothing but stepping on her toes. Okay so maybe he was a little scared. "It's just she's in the zone. I really shouldn't bother her." He leaned forward staring at his drink hoping Kiba bought that lame excuse. To be safe, he changed the subject. "I thought you hated dancing."

"I do," Kiba set his cup down after chugging the last of his drink. He ordered another round. "The loud music pisses off. Then there is the body odor," He cringed his nose trying to ignore the smell probably. Naruto had forgotten Kiba's senses weren't like his. "I only come here for Hinata," Naruto glared at him. Well, well, Kiba had a taste for Hinata too. Hands off dog boy, she's taken. "Not like that pervert," He retorted. "She's like a sister to me; I have to look out for her." He explained taking a drink.

"Oh," Naruto blushed; well when you put that way. How embarrassing. "I guess that makes sense." He returned his eyes over to the dancing Hyuga. No matter how hard he tried he could not get over just how sexy she was to him. The longer the night carried on, the hotter she got; he was sweating she was boiling hot right now. He couldn't look away though she was just amazing. He casually reached for an ice cube hoping the Inuzuka wouldn't notice.

"Hey there Naruto," Ino screamed draping her body onto his shoulder. Naruto panicked and dropping his drink all over the place. In fear she would notice he was having issues right now. Damn that Ino; perfect timing as usual. It was like she enjoyed torturing him. "Watching Hinata again," She giggled teasing his cheek with a pinch. Typical of her, the Yamanaka just had to state the obvious, man she was annoying. Why couldn't they just go away and let him watch Hinata in peace? "I will bet you a drink that I can get those two on the dance floor before you." Ino held her hand to the Inuzuka. They were going to bet drinks on this; great now they were going to be annoying _together._

"You're on," Kiba prepared to shake her hand. "Wait a sec," He pulled away before she shook it. "No Ninjutsu." He scolded; Ino groaned. That wasn't very nice of her. Oh sure just Mind Transfer him on the dance floor; that will win you some respect points. That Yamanaka and her evil schemes, Ino declined their bet and left. "Inuzuka wins again," Kiba chugged his drink to celebrate his victory over her. "It feels good to be on top." He set his empty cup down. Naruto eyes returned Hinata focusing on her as she swayed her hips with the music; he blushed being reminded of his problem. He reached for ice cube but Kiba stopped him. Oh man he knew; here comes the ridicule. He braced himself for the hurt. Kiba was going to laugh and insult him. He just knew it.

"I'm serious," Kiba set ice cube back in the cup. "Just go up there; she doesn't bite." He ordered another drink for himself. "In fact, she may not even shy out this time. When Hinata is lost in music like that she won't even notice your there." He encouraged; Naruto shook his head. No way, he couldn't go out there. He would look like a total idiot and everyone would laugh at him. It wasn't like that really bothered him but if it was avoidable; he'd want to avoid it. "Oh I get it now," Naruto gulped as Kiba smirked. Oh no, don't say it. Don't you even say it Kiba. "You don't know how to dance." He said it; Naruto hid his face.

"Believe it," He sulked. "Not a single dancing bone in my body. That is unless you count that one dance I did at the forest of death. That was just ugh," Naruto blushed regretting that he even brought it up. "I'm not sure what that was to be honest." Naruto let out a sigh; Kiba began laughing at him.

"That was just stupid," He laughed harder. "I mean come on, wiggling your ass around like that." Kiba wiped a few tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "What were you trying to prove that you have the sexiest ass in Konoha?" Naruto laughed a little; well with that performance he just knew he was up there somewhere. Okay Kiba, now would be a great time to start making him feel better.

"Okay," Kiba urged Naruto over to him. "Here's the thing about dancing," He leaned in so he could hear his advice better. He was unsure why he was even listening to him; what did Kiba know about dancing? Earlier, he just admitted that he hated to dance. "It's not as complicated as it looks especially for us guys." He began. "The women do most of the work for us. All we have to do is strut our stuff and let the music guide our every move. She'll do the rest." Strut your; what now? Let the music guide you; it's music it can't take him to the Great Naruto Bridge. "You're not getting any of this are you?" Naruto shook his head.

"Man you're clueless." Kiba whistled. "Hey Yamanaka over here," He called out.

"I know you didn't just whistle at me," Ino stood up from her table; she marched angrily over to the Inuzuka. This was going to be bad. "I'm not your _fucking_ dog." She pinched his ear yelling in it; Kiba screamed making her let go of his ear. "What do you want Kiba?" She crossed her arms; the anger still present. Naruto wasn't sure Kiba was going to get any favors from her.

"Dance with me," He replied bluntly; this should be good Mr. I Hate Dancing. Naruto couldn't wait to watch him make a fool of himself. Ino eyes formed a piercing glare that scared the hell out of him. Oddly Kiba was unaffected; it was like he was _used_ to facing her anger. Suddenly the two of them entered a heated argument over this. Kiba was shouting, she was shouting, he shouted louder, she shouted louder; it was a war of words. It was times like this Naruto wondered why those two never dated; they fought enough.

"Alright fine," Kiba bought a drink for her slamming his Ryo down to pay for it. The anger was deep in his eyes. They were equally pissed off. "Are we good?" Ino picked up her drink tasting it. Naruto could tell she was messing with him. Ino just stood there pretending to think about it; the Inuzuka seemed to get more frustrated as she thought about it. Naruto was sure; Kiba was plotting something evil in his head just to pass the time.

"We're good," She set her drink down. "Watch and learn Naruto," She grabbed Kiba from his chair. Ino tugged at Kiba's arm bringing him over to the dance floor. It was like she couldn't get him over there fast enough.

Naruto watched as those two danced together and it made him jealous. For someone who hated the dance; Kiba knew just what to do. His hands on her hips as she swayed them; the way he was moving with her in perfect motion. Kiba's methods of dance were a tad sexual. He watched and watched the Inuzuka hoping he'd at least pick up something. He made dancing seem so easy. To him, it was complicated; he couldn't move like that. They seemed to be having fun for someone who hated to dance; Kiba was really into it.

Naruto returned his eyes over to the Hyuga; he sat there watching her. He took in every move finding them to be pleasant and most of all; she was having so much fun. Why did he have to join? He liked to watch. He didn't know maybe it was because he never once dared to try it. She was always dancing alone. He stared at his empty drink and let out a sigh. That was his limit for the night; now what?

He looked over at Kiba and Ino who were still dancing together sharing laughter; they were cracking jokes at each other. Mr. I hate dancing, yeah right. That settles it, Naruto rose to his feet. He was going to do it; how hard could it be? Naruto began walking over to Hinata taking each step nice and slow before braving a dance. He was determined to go out and dance with that Hyuga and face looking like an idiot. If anyone had a right to be an idiot it was him; he was their village hero. He was entitled to have moments of stupidity.

The closer he got to her; the more his heart raced. Every step he made his heart beat louder and louder. His hands started to feel sweaty; they were shaking due to his nerves. He stood in front of Hinata as her body tortured him. The way it moved; it was getting hot, so hot. "I ugh," Naruto cheeks turned a light red. Why was this so hard? His heart was racing so fast, his entire body so sweaty. His throat was getting dry; it felt like sand. The Hyuga, man the Hyuga, she was crushing this song. Her every move flawless, she was sweating and she had no idea just how incredibly hot she was right now. Naruto tugged at his jacket trying to let some air in before he braved words. Just one dance; he reasoned. He just needed one; he could handle it. After all, he had been in worse situations; he just couldn't think of any right now.

"Ah," Hinata stumbled into his arms. His cheeks turned redder as he held her against his body catching her before she fell. He couldn't speak but he wrapped her in his arms instead. He was so nervous but holding her it made it his nerves calm. "Naruto," She broke his embrace startled by him. Naruto eyes traced her for her next move. No, she was going to run off and hide. The dancing would stop and it would be _his_ fault. He had to stop her; he didn't want to ruin her night with his royal screw up.

"Easy," Naruto held her once more. "It's okay Hinata," He brought her closer to his chest. Her cheeks were so red; she was self-conscious. "Don't be embarrassed by your dancing," Naruto smiled at her. "In fact, I kinda like it." Hinata shyly buried her head on his chest; cheeks less red.

"Really," She spoke; He nodded; of course she was like a dancing genius.

"I'm actually jealous," Naruto's cheeks started to become red. "If I could dance like you do Hinata. I would never stop," He tugged at his jacket. "It's so incredible Hinata." He admitted; he was starting to get nervous again. He was going to shy out on her; just great, she would mock him for this.

"You like it Naruto," Hinata fondled her fingers together. "Well um," She looked at him innocently. "If you want, I could ugh," She hid her face. "Show you." She managed.

"Really you'd do that?" Naruto's voice filled with excitement. Hell yeah, he was going to be a dancing genius take that Kiba. He couldn't wait to learn her cool moves; Kiba was going to be so jealous of him.

"Of course Naruto," Hinata answered. "So um," She forced a swallow, he could tell; her nerves were starting to get the best of her. He found her so cute when she acted so reserved around him. It also made his nerves settle this was a huge relief; for minute there he was certain he was going to make a tactical retreat. "If you'd like," She added. "I could show you right now." Naruto blushed as his eyes trailed the hundreds of people here. Right now as in right now in front of, people.

Naruto searched the crowd for Kiba. He was back in his seat with a huge red hand print on his face from Ino. He figured he either got too close to her during the dance or said something really naughty to her. The Inuzuka seemed too busy holding an ice cube to his cheek to numb the redness; he wasn't paying attention to them. The coast was clear.

"Um," He tugged at his jacket as his nerves started to attack him. "Sure let's do it." He fought with them regaining his composure. Hinata proceeded taking his hand making his cheeks red in the process. She brought him over to where the music was throbbing at its loudest. This was to avoid conversation seeing as she could barely speak to him as is. It was a very clever move from a very intriguing Hyuga. "What are you-," She took his body bringing him closer to her. It was a little too close comfort. Naruto was sweating all over again and his heart was beating so loudly. He couldn't take it.

"Hinata," He spoke but she couldn't hear him; the music was too loud. His cheeks turned red; she was dancing again those arms, those hips, and her legs moving ever so smoothly with the music. Those moves and so close to his body too. Holy Hyuga, it was getting really hot and so quickly. This was it; he had to join her. "Okay so," Nervously; he stood there nodding his head with the beat. His entire body was shaking but he had to do this just one time. Kiba's advice; he just had to follow it. He could do this; he forced his body to stop trembling. Let the music guide you; he repeated in his head. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow from all the heat around him.

The second he started to move a couple bumped into him making his private bump into Hinata by accident. "Sorry," The Uzumaki braced himself for a slap across the face. The Hyuga didn't seem to notice; it was if everything around her was blocked out. He resumed his attempt at dancing this time as he watched her. Naruto followed her lead. Her moves, he watched them for so long; he knew every single one of them and oddly enough. He knew exactly how to include himself in them. Naruto was finally dancing with Hinata. Wait, what? He broke focus messing up remembering why this was a bad idea. Hinata spun and suddenly their lips touched.

"Hinata," He was swept away by it; her lips were so soft and warm. Sure they had kissed before but this was different. This kiss sent jolts throughout his body. His heart raced out of control. Normally, he always did the kissing but she had done it by accident. It was an unexpected switch; he found it _tasteful_.

"I ugh," Hinata covered her face prepared to run. No he wouldn't allow it; that kiss was no mistake. That kiss was a blessing in disguise; he wanted to do it again. He took her into his arms as he kissed her wanting those sweet lips of hers. Those lips were better than any ramen; he had ever tasted. He would kiss her for days if she'd let him. Hinata grabbed his jacket pulling him closer in acceptance.

"One dance Hinata, let's do it," Naruto requested breaking their kiss. His eyes wandered her every feature as she fought to breathe. That smile on her face; he enjoyed it. He really loved this Hyuga. She nodded at him. The space between them began to fade as they danced around enjoying themselves. Before he knew it the gap between them was gone her body was on his; his hands on her hips holding them tight. Naruto's heart raced; he could feel her near _him_.

The dance wasn't over but man she was just so hot and he was really into her. His mind raced with _unpleasant_ desires. No, it's Hinata. He reminded himself. It had no effect just her name was enough to make him quake. Her body was so incredible and he really liked it . She was a living flame and he could feel her burning his body with flames. He was beginning to get aroused by this dance they shared. If this continued, things would progress. He couldn't allow that; it's Hinata, he couldn't do that to her.

"We should ugh," Naruto cheeks turned red; he covered his problem so she wouldn't notice. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." He covered his nose sensing a nosebleed. Hinata quickly grabbed his shoulder making him stop. "Hinata, I ugh," Naruto began his search for ice or anything cold.

"Dance with me Naruto," She requested; He began trying to trying to think of a reason not to other than the real reason. "Please," Hinata rested her head on his chest; the thoughts shattered as he once again realized. She had been dancing by herself for a long time now. He was only person who had ever danced with her. She wanted the company; he couldn't deny her that.

Naruto knew the consequences though if he did this. Regardless of that, he wanted to dance with her some more. He could keep it together for one more dance. It was just one dance after all.

"Sure," He blushed mustering up every ounce of control he had for this dance. The music that surrounded them as to taunt him; it was upbeat and well, a sexual tune. He took a few deep breaths convinced that he could keep his desires under control. Naruto knew the only way he was going to do that was to steal a tactic from Hinata's Handbook. He centered his mind on the music and the not the Hyuga. If he entered his own musical haven; he could do it. Their bodies naturally got closer as they shared another burning hot dance.

This heat was starting to bother him; he needed to do something about it. The Uzumaki unzipped his jacket leaving it on the dance floor. His body was drenched in sweat from their body heat and didn't care. He placed his hands on her hips and kept going. The couple from before bumped into him making him collide with Hinata. He let out a loud moan and quickly covered his mouth hoping she didn't hear him. His moan was so loud; it took his breath away. That touch; he wanted them to do it to him again. He wanted his whole body against her; he shook his head. No, it's Hinata. He reminded himself.

Naruto jumped as her hands touched his clothed chest concealed by a t shirt. The heat was rising between them and she reacted to it; his eyes widened as she unzipped her jacket. Her chest was becoming more noticeable concealed by a solid black tank top and sweaty as ever. Keep it together, you got this. The slightest touch was enough to push him over the edge.

"Hinata um," Naruto could feel his thoughts going out of control here; his dirty mind was starting to take over. He watched as that jacket dropped to the floor and she pulled him closer. He tried to break away but his body just wouldn't let him. He was at her mercy. The heat started to rise around him; he couldn't take it anymore. Hopefully, she'd forgive him for this.

Naruto stopped her dance kissing her hard. He grabbed her shoulders taking over the back room of club. He didn't take his lips off hers for a second. He craved those lips and refused to stop tasting them. Naruto created shadow clones using them to clear the room of the other couples who had the same thought in mind. He then used them barricade the entrance.

"I want you Hinata," Naruto confessed finally. "I want you so bad, I can't even think about anything else." His cheeks turned red feeling guilty. "I'm really sorry but it's true and I," Hinata crushed their lips to together breaking the sentence. Naruto leaned into it enjoying the taste. He felt so bad about his desires. Her lips; the more he kissed them the better he felt about it.

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata cheeks turned red only for a little while. "I ugh," Naruto couldn't believe this her actions it told him everything. She took hold of the strap of her tank top lowering it; her consent. Naruto wasted no time with this; he took that tank top off her balling it in his hand. He took her by her hips setting her on the table as he kissed her. Naruto forced her mouth open with his lips and slid his tongue into their kiss. His tongue explored her mouth causing her to moan for him. He tossed that tank top behind him giving her a little more of his tongue. He took hold of his shirt breaking the kiss to remove it for her. Hinata's legs wrapped around him forcing his torso on top of her.

This action took him by surprise; Naruto blushed as her hands ran across his bare sun kissed skin feeling his chest motioning down to his lower stomach. Her touch made him tingle and it really excited him. He brought his defined torso closer pushing it against her black laced bra. He brought his body nearer to hers. "Hinata," He removed her bra and threw it behind him. He took hold of her breasts; she let out a soft moan. He pushed his body against her making that moan even louder. He wrestled with his pants finally removing them; his boxers soon followed. He brought his body back to her taking by those beautiful blue locks and kissing her. He took hold of her jeans loosening them as she remained lost in the kiss. Hinata moaned within the kiss as his tongue played with her cavern.

He tossed her jeans on the floor slipping his fingers underneath her panties. Hinata arched inward as his fingers toyed with her. "Ah," Hinata's reaction; her legs were aching for, _him._ She wanted him inside her; she was ready for it. He took his fingers out of her taking her black lace panties off in the same motion. Naruto retrieved a condom from one of his clones.

Hinata clung tightly to him as he broke her innocence. Naruto eyes shut tight as he panted out of control. "Hinata," He forced out breath taken by this connection between them. He noticed an arch forming on her back and placed his hand there for support. Uzumaki pushed into her harder. Eventually,his whole body tensed up as his release emerged violently. Naruto heart raced heavily over taken with bliss. He leaned in as his all time high descended. Naruto panted heavily at her unable to move afterwards.

"Well ugh," He blushed as Hinata panted out of control. Naruto gulped remembering that Kiba was about and probably heard him or them in this case. "I'd better go face Kiba," Naruto began getting dressed; Hinata blushed she must have forgotten he was here.

"I had a great time, Naruto," Hinata confessed; he handed her clothes to her. "We should dance together more often." Naruto cheeks turned red as the shyness returned to him. Instead of saying a word; he kissed her.

"Later Hinata,"

Naruto attempted to sneak passed the Inuzuka who more than likely heard the whole thing. It was best to spare the embarrassment. This attempt failed miserably when Kiba grabbed him. "What did I tell ya?" Kiba smirked; he pinched Naruto's cheek. "It was _way_ better than watching right?" Naruto watched as Hinata left the back room disappearing in the crowd. He would always look forward to dancing with her. In fact, he wanted to do this every night. Hinata loved to dance; he loved to dance with her.

 _End Note: I Hope you guys enjoyed this fiction. Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading, -_ **Kiba Blackfire**


End file.
